


Dick by Daylight XXX

by terrifying_pearl



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Scream (Movies)
Genre: Billy is a thot, Comedy, Crossover, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, M/M, Slasher Films, Submission, black mail, dick by daylight, trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifying_pearl/pseuds/terrifying_pearl
Summary: Billy Loomis makes a deal with Freddy during a trial. If Billy does what he asks, Freddy will let him meet his idol, Michael Myers. Boy does he pay the price.





	Dick by Daylight XXX

Billy grumbled and crouched, sticking close to the trees. He didn’t know why he’d agreed to this. The Entity would only let him into these trials as a survivor since he was too sloppy of a killer, and he’d eagerly agreed. But that shitty sound of children singing in the near proximity made him regret everything. 

 

A wave of drowsiness washed over him as he began to lull off to sleep. This feeling must’ve been what Quentin had spoken of fearing most. But he was wide awake once he was fully in the dream state, if that made any sense. And there was that fucker, Freddy. 

 

“I’ve caught a little boy, heh? Long time no see, ghosty boy,” the man said with a grin, circling the brunette. 

 

“Fuck off, Freddy. Or just kill me. I don’t feel like running.”

 

Freddy backed him into the wall next to the exit gate, pressing one of his bladed fingers to Billy’s neck. “I could kill you. Or...”

 

“Or what?” Loomis glared at him. 

 

“Or you could do me a favor, and I could do you one in return.”

 

“What’s the fav—“ Billy was cut off as he was spun around, his face pressed against the bricks. 

 

Freddy drew closer, rubbing his hard member against Billy’s tight...jeans. 

 

“Oh god. You’d better be offering me something good...”

 

“What if I offered you an escape, and a chance to meet Michael Myers?”

 

Billy swallowed hard, biting his lower lip. This was a tough decision for him. For normal people, the choice would be obvious; hell no! But Michael was his idol, and he didn’t feel like being dead anytime soon, so...

 

“...fine. But make it quick, I have things to do.”

 

Freddy rolled his eyes and swiftly cut off Billy’s jeans, right at the zipper. The underwear surprised Freddy, though.

 

“Panties?” Freddy burst out laughing. “How cute.”

 

“Shut the fuck up!” Billy growled. Looking around, he saw Meg and Jake behind a tree nearby, giggling. “Fuck off, cunts! I’ll fucking kill you!”

 

“You’re so angry. All that rage isn’t good for your skin, you know,” Freddy cooed, pulling down the panties in a surprisingly delicate manner. He used his non-gloved hand to pull Billy’s hips back, thrusting his cock forward and into him at the same time. Billy’s knees buckled, but Freddy had a surprisingly firm grip that kept him standing up. 

 

“Oh god, oh fuck, oh god!” Billy moaned, clamping one of his hands over his mouth. 

 

“You’re such a slut. Who’s been fucking you? I can’t believe you aren’t hurt by this. Or...” he leaned closer, biting his earlobe. “Do you just get off on the pain?”

 

“Mmh—“ Billy whined as Freddy pulled all the way out, only to thrust all the way back in after a few seconds. Freddy didn’t wait, either. He began a brutal pace, pounding Billy into the wall. Billy was trembling, his face flushed red and the side of his face getting scratched up by the bricks. He was noisy...the other survivors watched in awe. They didn’t see Freddy, only Billy’s lewd reactions. 

 

Pulling out, Freddy grinned like an asshole. “Beg, and I’ll give you more.”

 

“M-me beg?! You wanted this!” Billy argued. But god he wanted that feeling again. 

 

“Oh? Should I go find someone else?”

 

“Don’t you dare, fucker. Please.”

 

“Please what?”

 

“Please fuck me more.”

 

“Please fuck me more...what~?”

 

“Please fuck me more, master!”

 

“That’ll work. Good little boy.” 

 

Freddy wasted no time in returning to his deep, hard thrusts, making Billy his bitch. Oh, this was amazing. Freddy hadn’t fucked anyone in a decent number of years, since he’d been sent to this hellhole. He needed this. And he knew Billy’s whore ass did, too. 

 

“You were born to be a submissive little slave, weren’t you?” Freddy whispered in his ear, coaxing him. 

 

“Yes...yes...” Billy whimpered. 

 

“They’ll be jealous I got to you first,” he chuckled, reaching around to grab hold of Billy’s dick, pumping his cock at an almost matching brutal pace. 

 

Billy threw his head back, tears streaking down his face as he panted. He was so fucking close. Just a little more—

 

Freddy made one more harsh thrust, pouring his cum deep into Billy. Billy cried some obscenities as he reached his climax, his legs quaking beneath him. He sunk to his knees once Freddy pulled out, leaning against the wall for support. 

 

Freddy chuckled again, tipping his hat at the boy. “You don’t feel too bad. Maybe we’ll do this again sometime. For now...” He raised his hand, and for Billy, everything faded to black for a moment. When he could see again, he was on the floor in front of a very confused Michael Myers. 

 

“Oh...shit. That asshole—!”

..fin.


End file.
